A Cursed Bloodline: The Hero Of Darkness!
by RisingGear
Summary: Three hundred years have passed since Hyrule became rebuilt into an industrial age. Link is the adopted Gerurdo daughter of a blacksmith. The Children of Ganon Pose a threat to Hyrule and hold the key to her past.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Cursed Bloodline: The Hero Of Darkness**_

 _ **By: RisingGear**_

 _ **~Hyrule Countryside - Years ago~**_

In the storming rain, a young Sheikah blacksmith riding back into Hyrule's capital city after delivering new arms to the northeast watchtower. A simple man by the name of Max Muramasa, and he stumbles onto a grizzly sight, The aftermath of a bandit attack. The dead body of a Gerurdo woman is under a equally dead horse. The bodies are filled with bullet holes. He stops off his wagon, Horrified and disgusted by the loss of life.

"Bloody hell, nobody should ever die like this!" He sees something rustling in the dead woman's arms, something wrapped in a blanket and crying. "Oh goodness no!" He pulls out a Gerurdo infant, She is covered in her mother's blood and cold. He whips the blood from her and gives her a warm dry blanket. "Those dame bandit lowlifes, killing a mother and leaving a baby to die!"

He looks down, taking pity on the deceased woman closes her lifeless eyes. "I'm sorry, If I happened upon you just a bit sooner I may have saved you, Please forgive me!" The crying baby in his arms looks at him with innocent blue eyes. Murasama smiles at the baby. "The very least I can do is see to your child's well-being. I'll make sure she finds a good family."

After a ride back into town, he reports the attack sight to the authorities. The woman's body was given a dignified burial. The captain of the Hyrule Royal Guard Impa commends the young blacksmith. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention citizen. The Children Of Ganon this close to the capital city is a problem we need to take care of now or else it will spread like a pestilence."

Max holds up the Gerurdo baby to the Captain. "I have no doubt your men will whip those monsters out, but what happens to the adorable little survivor?"

The Captain shrugs the question off. "What about her, I'm just going to put her in an orphanage." The woman notices the worried look on Murasama's face when looking at the young child. "I see you already look attached to her."

"I could give her a better home then one of those orphanages. If it is possible, I can raise her. I never had a family of my own."

The Captain rest her hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "The laws regarding adoption are rather lax. Just do the paperwork and she is all yours in a matter of weeks."

Max looks out the window to see the Statue of the Hero of Hyrule. The Legendary Knight who defeated Calamity Ganon three hundred years ago and Became the first King of the new Hyrule. "And I already have a name to give her."

 _ **~?~**_

In a dark Bandit lair a man with his face is shrouded in darkness atop a throne. Hooded figures bowing to him at his feet. "Where is the child?" The dark figure asks of his henchmen, who start trembling.

One of them raises her head up to speak. "I-I'm afraid she was killed in the crossfire alongside her mother!" _***BANG!*** _The hooded woman is shot in the head by the malevolent figure with a flintlock pistol. Her lifeless body falls face first in a puddle of blood.

"Failure is never acceptable, We are the Children Of Ganon, the select few chosen by the will of our lord. That child ... My child was the key to our destiny. And I made the mistake of trusting assassins to return her alive." The Mysterious figure's eye starts glowing yellow. "Did any of you at least bring the bodies back? I at least owe my Wife and Daughter a proper burial!" He asks while reloading his gun, to his henchmen's horror. Soon a yellow glowing triangle on his hand.

 _ **~Murasama Metal Works - Seven Years later~**_

The Gerurdo baby is now a young girl and a Blacksmith's apprentice living in the Capital with her father Max. She climbs to the top of the house with a poorly constructed Paraglider. The Frame is cracked and a hole in the cloth is patched with tape. "Link Breakfast is ready!" Max calls her in.

"I'll be right in dad!" The girl now known as Link jumps off the ruff, her paraglider brakes as soon as she takes off. Link lands in a huge pile of hay by the front door. *BOOM!* Max opens the door to see Link's head poking out of the hay, strands of hay stuck in her crimson hair. She has a big goofy grin on her face.

"Homemade Paraglider?" He asks her, an amused grin on his face.

"Homemade Paraglider." She replies with the same expression.

"You are very lucky you forgot to put that hay up in the stable last night. Hurry up and eat before you're late for school."

Link runs back inside and eats her ham and eggs before running back out with her school books. "Bye dad see you later!"

"Have a good day Link and remember we have that special delivery later, so be back as fast as you can or I'll go without you." He waves goodbye to her. He picks up the broken paraglider off the ground, rolling his eyes and chuckles. "Her craftsmanship need work. I taught her better than this."

Link passes a lake that is now a Zora neighborhood down the road, a Zora kid jumps out of the lake with a perfect flip. Link and the Zora boy fist bump. "Hay Link you finish Mr. Miyamoto's math homework?"

"Some of us nerds do our homework, Sid." She snarks at the red-skinned fish boy, making him laugh. People around them are giving them weird looks but more importantly looking at Link. "Can we go people are giving me looks again" She says in an annoyed tone. "It's Like nobody has ever seen a gerudo before!"

~School house~

Mr. Miyamoto the teacher stands in front of the class. The class is a diverse one with children of all the races. A few Hylein and Sheikah kids mixed in with Rito, Gorons and Zora like Sid. Even a few Gerudo other then Link herself.

Hours pass by when at the end of the day when the final class of the day happens, History.

"It was Three-hundred years ago to this day that The hero of Hyrule and the Princess Zelda of that time defeated the Calamity. In the aftermath the two formed a new era of peace and prosperity. In over the three centuries after the battle, ancient Sheikah technology that was once used to slaughter our ancestors was scraped and then reverse engineered by Queen Zelda. New technologies became available, Like the lights above our heads or the steam-powered engine."

The bell rings Mr. Miyamoto dismisses class. "That's all for the day and remember The Liberation Day festival is tonight so have fun." Mr. Miyamoto notices a worried look on Links face. "Link is something bothering you kid?"

"Just some creeps giving me weird looks on the way here. Made me feel like I was not normal." The young girl laments but Mr. Miyamoto patts her on the head.

"I'm sorry kid I can't say I know exactly what your going through, but I can say your not alone. When I was your age I was always treated like an outcast myself. It was a tough pill to swallow but I found people who accept me for me. You have friends and a good family and thats all that counts. So what if people stare at you they don't matter. Now a festival is gonna start soon go have fun and don't worry about it."

Link has a smile on her face.

 _ **~Hyrule Castle~**_

Princess Zelda and her twin brother Prince Daltus spare in the courtyard with wooden swords and shields. Daltus is backed into the corner by his ferocious sister. Captain Impa overseeing the match. Zelda has a sadistic grin on her face the whole time, striking her brother with quick swings. He can only hide behind his shield as Zelda beats him down.

"If you wish to call yourself a prince, fight back brother!" She hit so hard Daltus's shield is smashed to pieces. Zelda takes one last swing at her brother while he is defenseless. "Enough!" The Captain shouts at the children. "Zelda you're putting too much force into your attacks, You're only going to tire yourself out."

The princess snares at her trainer. Impa turns to look at Daltus with the same way. "And Daltus Your WAY too passive out there. You want to be a hero learn to fight like one. Both of you are the descendants of Not only Queen Zelda but also the Hero Of Hyrule. It's a lot of pressure placed on your shoulders but you two will come into your own soon."

A servant steps into the picture. "Pardon me but You must be getting ready for the Opening Ceremony of the Festival.

 _ **~Murasama Metelworks~**_

Link returns home with her dad loading up a wagon with a shipment of weapons. "Oh Link you're just in time."

"So this was the load of weapons we made for the Royal Guardsmen?" Link asks her father with a grin.

Max with an identical grin, "Hell yeah and the special order from the Hyrule Royal family themselves. We get to hand deliver them to the castle and maybe work out a contract with them." He sits down and takes the rains. "Come on Sport, Afterwards We enjoy the Festival, play the games and even pig out on some candy."

Link starts smiling and sits next to him with a chuckle. "You a bad influence dad!~" She says sarcastically making her dad laugh and pat her on the back.

"HAHA! You're darn right I am."

 _ **~Hyrule Castle~**_

Link and her father are kneeling at the feet of the Rulers of Hyrule. "My lord and lady of Hyrule I present the special order you asked of this humble blacksmith." Max raises up his arm with a sword wrapped up in a velvet cloth. The current Queen Zelda walks forth to receive it.

She removes the fabric to show a shining blade with a purple grip and a triangle engraved on the blade. "You have done well Mr. Muramasa. Not many have the skill to the Master Sword a Proper restoration. Even with its magic properties It still needs to be maintained like a blade should."

"Thank you, my Queen, I take great pride in my craft."

A sudden feeling of pain overtakes Link. A burning feeling in her hand. Everyone is soon looking at her. Max is holding her in his arms "Link, whats wrong?!"

"I don't know, but I feel better now." She rubs her head but notices her hand is glowing. Link screams in shock. "WHY IS MY HAND GLOWING!" The Queen grabs her hand and spots the cause of the glowing, A triangle mark. "Impossible! I thought the Triforce was lost forever with The Calamity being slain!"


	2. Family Ties

**_...Chapter 2..._**

 ** _~Children of Ganon HQ~_**

A Gerudo witch watches the Hyrule Royal family get Master Sword. Even in a hood, her vibrant white hair is still long enough to go down to her feet. "So they still have that tired old relic of the original kingdom?" She starts laughing hysterically, like the sword of evil's bane is a joke. "I'm surprised that little toy is not in some museum!"

In the Crystal Ball, the witch sees Link and her magical reaction to being in the sword's presence. The witch sees the Triforce piece on her hand, reacting with shock and tears. She drops her clairvoyant orb. "She's alive!?" A single tear escapes her face as she caresses the image of Link.

Tears of joy run down her face, this news is very personal to her. "My little sand seal!" She disappears into a puff of smoke.

She reappears in a new room, clutching her crystal ball as her life depends on it. The other leader of the Children of Ganon was reading classic Gerudo Scripture. Her random entrance does not even raise an eyebrow. "Hello, Mother."

"Ryuji She's alive, The Witch happily exclaims handing her ball to her son, who quickly recognizes Link. His reaction is the same as his mother, Shock, joy, and confusion. Towers of fire and Ice shoot out of the witch's hands. "We better be getting my Granddaughter back!"

Looking into the ball Ryuji looks at his daughter with despair. "She looks so much like her mother. I wish she never did what she did and forced my hand! We could have stayed a family and ruled over Hyrule together!"

 _"Dad what's going on?! It hurts!"_ The link says to her adopted father Max, making Ryuji's heartache. It's a tough pill to swallow to see your child call another man Despite that, however, the Bandit leader is happy to see his youngest child alive and well taken care of. Ryuji's mother, on the other hand, exploded into a clash of fire and ice. "My grandchild doesn't even know her true family truly is!"

Ryuji after a brief moment of thought stands up, a wicked smile on his face. "If I know her highness, she will use Ganora to her own ends. Training her as an elite hero to fix the problems of her failed rule." He laughs softly as he watches the queen's baffled expression. "Look at that spoiled sow, she doesn't even know she should be bowing at my daughter's feet."

His mother calms down and laughs hysterically with her son. "Fortunately we know who she will have to train her."

 ** _~Hyrule Castle~_**

Link and Her father made a special delivery to the Hyrule Royal family. The glowing on her arm turns into flames. Queen Zelda puts the Master sword back into its scabbard and Link's hand stops glowing. "I was beginning to suspect that the old legends of the Triforce were all superstition." The Queen grabs the girls hand to inspect it, the glowing triangle fades away.

Max gives his daughter a comforting hug after helplessly watching Link in pain and afraid. "I'm so glad you are alright." He turns to look at Queen Zelda's fearful expression, and her backing away. "Care to enlighten me on what just happened, your highness?"

Queen Zelda doesn't know how to respond to seeing the Triforce for the first time in her life. Then she has a spark of inspiration shine in her eyes. True to Ryuji's word the first thought that came to her mind was grooming Link to be an enforcer. "Young Link is a very gifted child. Blessed by the goddess with the power of the Triforce, just like my bloodline and countless heroes of legend throughout time." Queen Zelda helps the young Gerudo to her feet, then gives her a pat on her head. "My dear Link like your namesake before you have incredible power."

A baffled Link tilts her head in confusion as she makes eye contact with the queen. Confused and frightened by the things that are happening to her. She turns to her father to help her get out of this. "Can we go home?" Link frightened by all the talk about magic and gods runs into her father's arms.

Max looks into her blue eyes with a smile, he can't stand to see Link like this. "Your majesty Link is not some legendary hero, She is just a child. Now I believe we have a festival to get to a good day." Max and the still terrified Link take a polite bow, After having all that talk of destiny being said to his daughter he just wants to leave. He does turn back to look Queen Zelda in the eyes. "Please forgive my harsh language, but all that talk of destiny can suck my dick! Link is just a kid and I refuse to have her children taken from her." The two leave without saying anything else. Then the knights by the front entrance block them from exiting the castle.

"And I apologize as well Mr. Muramasa but Link has power too dangerous to simply allow her to go unchecked." She points to an ancient tapestry depicting the Hero of Hyrule fighting a colossal demon, Hyrule burning behind them."We all know from history what happens when a Gerudo had the Triforce!"

 ** _~Children of Ganon hideout~_**

Ryuji watched Max tell off the queen with an approving grin. "Pleasing to know young Ganora is in the care of a man who puts her above all else." Then he angrily glares at Queen Zelda with hatred in his eyes. "I know she is not wrong about us specifically, but how dare she profiles the innocent like Ganora!" Electric sparks shoot out of his eyes in outrage over the ruler of this kingdom showing open racism to his people. "I am going to enjoy adding that harlot's head in my trophy room!"

Ryuji's mother is already preparing a room for her granddaughter, utterly ecstatic at knowing Link is alive. "My grandchild is alive and she goes by Link of all things, talk about ironic! Hahaha!" She laughs so hysterically her hood comes off, showing the face of a young green-skinned woman with long flowing white hair. "A child of my bloodline was renamed after them!" Behind her is a painting of the mother of Calamity Ganon himself, Twinrova Dragmire. A primordial witch of fire and ice with unimaginable power. Legend has it she has fought against the hero of time and was killed by him centuries ago.


End file.
